


Sideways and Slantways and Longways and Backways

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Emotional Constipation, Español, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Traducción, ascensores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>—¡Te he llamado un esclavista!— Grito Stiles histéricamente. —¡Te he dicho un ogro! ¡Robe todos los clips azules! —</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Derek levanto una ceja hacia él.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>—¡Eso es propiedad de la compañía!— </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Grito, agitando sus brazos locamente angustiado.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Derek se pasó una mano por la cara. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>—No es robo si el vice-presidente de la compañía te da permiso.—</i>
</p><p>(También conocido como el Ascensor AU - Traducción -)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sideways and Slantways and Longways and Backways

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sideways and Slantways and Longways and Backways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570582) by [hologramophone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hologramophone/pseuds/hologramophone). 



> No saben lo feliz que me puse cuando Hologramophone la autora me dio permiso, prácticamente tenia esta traducción empezada desde hace un año y medio, pero hasta ahora la pude contactar para que me diera su autorización. Repito esta es una traducción nada me pertenece yo solo hice el favor de hacerla, porque creo merece ser compartido y quiero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Special Greetings for the original author -Hologramophone- for letting me translate it to Spanish.

  


 

 

—Pero, Señor Hale, señor… no lo entiendo—

Derek vacilo, mirando hacia abajo suspicazmente el nombre en la nota de Peter. —…Señor Greenberg, el programa de pasantías de Industrias Hale fue establecido para encontrar las mejores y más brillantes mentes para nuestros puestos de nivel-inicial. Desgraciadamente, su rendimiento en los últimos meses ha decaído muy por detrás de sus colegas, así que no tenemos más opción que dejarle ir—

El chico, _Greenberg_ , quedo de pie con la cara roja boquiabierto en medio de los cubículos de oficina, mientras los otros internos-contratados se inclinaban sobre sus teclados fingiendo no escuchar.

—¡Pe-pero necesito este trabajo! ¡Gaste cuatro años en mi licenciatura en finanzas para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Tengo préstamos estudiantiles por pagar! ¡No tengo otro sitio a donde ir!— gimió Greenberg, desplomándose lentamente en un bulto  a los pies de Derek.

Derek resistió el impulso de apretar el puente de su nariz mientras su ex-empleado jadeaba en el suelo de la oficina. Se supone que esto es responsabilidad de Finstock, pero el jefe de Finanzas convenientemente había sucumbido a una intoxicación alimentaria al final del trimestre, por lo que Derek abrió su correo a las seis y media de la mañana de ese día, para encontrar la nota de Peter con una lista de nombres a despedir.

Greenberg era el último nombre en la lista, gracias a Dios - ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

—Necesito su placa de identificación antes de que se valla, Señor Greenberg—  El ex-interno suspiro, pataleando mientras se levantaba del suelo para quitar la cuerda alrededor del cuello, y se lo entrego a Derek con manos temblorosas. —Si tiene alguna duda, por favor contacte con Recursos Humanos, buena suerte en su futuro.—

Mientras Derek se volvía hacia los ascensores, oyó como Greenberg soltaba un sollozo y se desplomaba en la que ya no era su silla. Una punzada de culpa corrió a través de él, pero Derek apretó los dientes y siguió su camino. Después de todo, el chico tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrar otro trabajo,  el programa de pasantías de “Industrias Hale” era uno de los más competitivos en el país, y otras empresas pelearían para contratar a uno de sus ex-internos, incluso uno que ha sido despedido.

Eso, y Allison en Recursos Humanos, sería sin duda una gran ayuda. La mujer tenía la habilidad de convertir currículos en obras de arte. Greenberg estaría bien.

Aun así, lidiar con la emociones de la gente todo el día había sido agotador, y a pesar de todo lo que Peter había tratado de enseñarle, Derek nunca ha sido capaz de ver a sus empleados solamente como engranajes de una máquina, al menos no cuando estaban cara-a-cara frente él, rogando por segundas o terceras oportunidades. Lo retenía de hacer decisiones difíciles, decía Peter. Es la razón por la que Derek permanecía secuestrado en su oficina casi todo el tiempo, solo dejándola para ir a casa, o en raras ocasiones como hoy, por las órdenes de Peter.

El maldito ascensor se movía tan lento. Sonó finalmente cuando llego al trigésimo primer piso, deslizándose las puertas para mostrar la sonrisa rígida de su asistente personal.

—Buenas noches señor Hale, no le he visto en todo el día,— dijo despreocupadamente Érica, suavizando su sonrisa al verlo. —Tiene cuatro mensajes en su teléfono, he programado sus video conferencias para el resto de la semana, y ya he pedido su orden regular en Angelo’s. Su sándwich de albóndigas estará aquí dentro de 15 minutos.

Derek sonrió cariñosamente. Ella era una persona de la que no necesitaba esconderse - Érica era una máquina, despiadada y astuta, y con una memoria fotográfica de su calendario hasta el año 2025.

—Gracias, Érica. Eres libre de irte a casa.  No voy a necesitarte el resto de la tarde.—

Ella alzo una ceja cuidadosamente arreglada hacia él. —Me tome la libertad de pedir dos sándwiches en la casualidad de que no sea así, Señor Hale.—

Derek sonrío ampliamente. Érica podía igualarlo fácilmente en apetito incluso con su delgado cuerpo, probablemente necesita toda esa energía para encender ese cerebro masivo que tiene. A veces pensaba que ella podría dirigir Industrias Hale con una-sola-mano, si ella alguna vez intentase deshacerse de Peter y de él.

Pero él sabía que ella no era tan malvada.  Esperemos.

Y resulto que _sí_ necesito la ayuda de Érica, varias veces durante la siguiente hora, hasta que ella tuvo que irse a su clase de zumba. Por la siguiente media hora, Derek jugueteo con su programa de planificación hasta que un par de reuniones desaparecieron por completo.

Fácil de usar, su trasero. Le rogaría a Érica que lo ayude por la mañana; había terminado esa noche.

Derek deslizo su chaqueta sobre su espalda y cogió su maleta, viendo la placa de identificación del interno por el rabillo del ojo. Allison la necesitaría para desactivarlo, lo pasaría dejando en su caja de correo en su trayecto hacia abajo.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba desde el piso treinta y uno hacia el veinte cinco, Derek checo su reloj. Ocho-treinta. Soltó un suspiro. Ha estado en el trabajo por las últimas catorce horas. Y aun había correos sin leer en su bandeja de entrada que tendría que verificar desde casa.

El ascensor sonó. Y Derek dio un paso hacia adelante cuando las puertas se abrieron, casi chocando con el hombre que entraba.

—¡Oh, hombre! Lo siento, ni siquiera estaba viendo. Supuse que era el único que quedaba en el edificio,— dijo el hombre (o chico, más bien), con ojos bien abiertos escaneando su cuerpo. Derek dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

El chico camino a su lado mientras las puertas se cerraban. Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta simultáneamente que el ascensor no se había movido. Derek se lanzó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que la mano del chico voló hacia el panel y Derek lo esquivo por reflejo, pero el chico se rio en voz alta, estirándose delante de Derek para presionar “G”

—Supongo que olvidaste presionarlo antes. ¡Oye! ¿También estas de interno? ¿En qué departamento?—

 _¿Inter_ …? Derek se volvió y miro al chico con confusión, antes de seguir su mirada hacia la placa azul en la mano de Derek. _Oh_. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para corregirlo, el chico se acercó estirando su cuello.

—D. Greenberg, financiero— leyó en voz alta. —Hombre, deben tener un estricto código de vestimenta para ustedes si sus internos incluso tienen que usar trajes de mono. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, te ves… te ves bien, pero en I&D podría importarle menos. Observa.—  El chico hizo un gesto sobre su cuerpo.

Derek barrio sus ojos hacia abajo, teniendo una vista del chico, cabello castaño, lentes con marco de plástico negros, suéter y una camiseta, y… ¿Eran esos pantalones de cargo? Puede que Derek necesite tener unas palabras con el jefe de I&D sobre profesionalismo. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba haciendo una pausa en la placa azul alrededor del cuello del chico. _G. Stilinski – Investigación y Desarrollo._

—Hey, no pareces tan impresionado. Soy Stiles, — dijo G. Stilinski, tendiéndole una mano… que Derek se quedó mirando hasta que bajó la suya.

La persona sujeta a su mano aparentemente no tenía ese sentido de auto-preservación. —Vaya, todos esos números con que trabajas, no han dejado espacio en tu cabeza para una adecuada etiqueta social, ¿Eh?—

Derek frunció el ceño a este… _Stiles_ , pero no hizo nada para disuadirlo.

—Quiero decir, Scott es tonto como un saco de piedras, pero siempre es un tipo muy simpático, así que tal vez existe una correlación.— se detuvo Stiles, _arrugando_ su nariz.  —Pero no, Lydia es un genio y toda la alta dirección la adora, ella es solo una reina del hielo para nosotros los plebeyos pero la adoramos de todos modos… Quiero decir, no te dejes engañar, en realidad estoy a punto de desplomarme, es mucho esfuerzo mantener un filtro verbal cuando estoy cansado, solo que acabo de pasar las últimas dos horas en las especificaciones del prototipo de Lydia porque no quiero que presione su cerebro, ya que Derek Hale es un horrible, _horrible_ hombre.—

Las cejas de Derek se habían arrugado con desconcierto por la ausencia de respiración entre las palabras de Stiles, pero ante eso se dispararon hacia arriba.

—Oh! El los jode tan duro como nos jode en I&D?  No, que pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que lo hace,— se burló Stiles sin esperar una respuesta. —El hombre es un esclavista que nadie ha visto, solo sientes su látigo, y el látigo, se llama Érica Reyes, Asistente personal - ¿Has oído de como ella hizo llorar a Isaac en orientación? Isaac “sol-y-arcoíris” Lahey.  Y todo lo que él hizo fue preguntar si teníamos palomitas smartfood en la máquina expendedora. Lo que es una pregunta totalmente justa por cierto, es uno de los más bajos en calorías, y tu pensarías que la empresa querría que sus empleados comieran sano, pero no, ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para correr hacia las máquinas expendedoras.—

Derek soltó un bufido hacia la imagen mental de Érica reprendiendo a un interno por la preferencia de un bocadillo y sonaba exactamente a ella, pero de nuevo Stiles lo malinterpreto.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?, como, dios mío, trabajamos hasta la mierda mientras Derek Hale se sienta en su brillante oficina, y envía a su amazona con cuatro-pulgadas-en-tacones con petición tras petición. Y Él es el siguiente en la línea para el trono corporativo, quiero decir, ¿puedes imaginártelo?, he oído que su hermana Laura es un ángel pero decidió que las artes eran más su fuerte y no quería tener nada que ver con el negocio familiar. Es una lástima que ella no esté a cargo… Apuesto que ella habría pedido palomitas Smartfood para nosotros. Si no fuera por la reputación de Industrias Hale, apuesto a que ninguno de los internos querría ser empleado de forma permanente por Derek Hale, nunca. —

El ‘nunca’ fue acentuado por el ascensor deteniéndose. Y Stiles estaba medio camino afuera antes que las puertas se abrieran por completo.

Derek lo vio alejarse, pero Stiles se dio la vuelta de repente sujetando las puertas.

—Hey, ¿Qué significa la “D” en tu nombre?—

—Derek,— respondió por reflejo.

Stiles lo miro con la boca abierta por un largo segundo. —Eso es lamentable, — resoplo. —Nos vemos, Derek Greenberg. —

El salió a toda velocidad, dejando a Derek en el ascensor por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que tuvo que tirar un brazo para detener las puertas que se cerraban de nuevo.

**

Derek dejo la placa en la oficina de Allison a la mañana siguiente, antes de que alguien llegara. Monto el ascensor hasta su propia oficina, y abrió su bandeja de entrada con una gran cantidad de mensajes de Peter con respecto a las negociaciones con el jefe de la Corporación Hunter, Chris Argent. Al parecer las cosas iban menos que bien. Recientemente, Peter se había convertido en un firme partidario de la expansión en la industria de las armas, algo en lo que Derek no apoyaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora él estaba siendo llamado para suavizar las cosas con el mayor fabricante de armas en Norte América. Todo porque Peter se las arregló para rozarse con otro cliente de la manera equivocada.

Era muy temprano en la mañana para esto. Cualquier otro día, Derek hubiese apretado los dientes y puesto sus habilidades mediadoras (que eran pocas, pero aun así, más que las de Peter) a trabajar, pero algo había estado persistente en su cerebro desde la noche anterior, una cierta inquietud, por lo que no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador en su escritorio. —Érica, ¿Cómo podemos añadir algo en las máquinas expendedoras de abajo?—

—Solo déjeme saber que le gustaría y puedo conseguirlo para usted, Señor. Hale,— el altavoz sonó de vuelta.

Derek frunció el ceño. —No es para mí - quiero decir, hable con uno de los empleados ayer y el pidió que añadiéramos smartp... smartcorn—

—¿Palomitas Smartfood? —

—Sí, eso,—

Hubo un largo silencio en el otro extremo. —¿Enserio? —

Derek suspiro. —Si Érica, Yo…—

—No, no, eso puede ser totalmente arreglado, Señor. Le llevare el catálogo de la empresa expendedora y un formulario para que pueda firmarlo.—

Opto por ignorar el toque de incredulidad en la voz de su asistente personal. —Gracias, Érica—

Derek apago el intercomunicador y se reclino en su silla, mirando la pared durante un minuto antes de caer hacia atrás completamente con el ceño fruncido.

El esperaba que resolviendo ese _problema_ podría hacer que esa molesta sensación en su cabeza se fuera, pero todavía estaba ahí con mucho impulso, como si el chico de la noche anterior lo hubiese bombardeado con una avalancha de palabras y estuviese aun empapado y empezando a sentirse pegajoso.

Si pensaba en ello, nadie había hablado tanto con él desde que Laura se mudó, antes de que murieran sus padres. Laura sigue llamándolo pero no es lo mismo que ver su cara, y Peter solo habla con el cuándo es algo relacionado con la empresa. Todos los demás parecen tenerle miedo, mucho menos hablar de sus opiniones con él, pero este chico no lo había reconocido.

Stiles prácticamente había llamado a Derek Hale como la pesadilla de su existencia.

Y no sabía si eso se sintió más hiriente o más estimulante.

Derek cogió el teléfono y marco el número a la extensión de RH.

—Allison, es Derek Hale. Voy a necesitar el archivo personal de uno de nuestros empleados.—

**

Stiles era inteligente, excepcional, de hecho, su expediente académico era una indicación. El primero de su clase en ingeniería mecánica en la universidad de Berkeley, y tutelado por uno de los mejores profesores con más mérito del programa. Su mayor proyecto fue titulado “Pinzas de Prepucio Bipolar”, que resultó ser un dispositivo quirúrgico de mayor higiene y de una rápida curación en las circuncisiones.

De cómo hablo a sus compañeros de eso, Derek no tiene ni idea.

Pero seguramente dedicándose solo a eso. _Hablar_.

Probablemente tuvieron que ceder a todos esos gráficos de penes solo para conseguir que se detuviera.

Era una estupidez. Las posibilidades de que Derek se volviera a topar con Stiles otra vez, eran increíblemente escasas. Había cientos de personas que trabajaban en el edificio, que usaban los ascensores todos los días, y Derek nunca se había topado con ese torbellino de anteojos hasta ayer. Aun así, era en todo lo que podía pensar por el resto de la mañana y la tarde, en medio de la clasificación del asunto de Chris Argent y otras peticiones de Peter.

Para el momento alrededor de las ocho y media, Derek ya tenía su maletín en mano. Le dijo a Érica que podía irse a casa a las seis, y esperaba que todos los demás se hubieran ido también, el ascensor se deslizaba hacia abajo, pasando las oficinas ejecutivas, paso legal, y marketing, y RH… pero el ascensor no se detuvo cuando la pantalla digital marco del 24 al 23, y siguió descendiendo.

Stiles seguramente se había ido a casa ya, con el resto de I&D.

No había razón alguna por la que Derek estuviera decepcionado.

O eso es lo que se dijo, mientras salía del vestíbulo vacío y se dirigía al exterior, donde las farolas ya estaban encendidas y el solitario taxi se detuvo en la acera.

El resto de la semana, Derek se iba cuando normalmente lo hacía, o siempre que su trabajo lo permitía, y no se cruzó con Stiles de nuevo.

Sin embargo, cuando las asignaciones cruzaron su escritorio para que él pudiera elegir a los ingenieros de I&D, pensó en el gran potencial que el archivo de Stiles había mostrado, y de cómo él podría disfrutar alguno de los proyectos de Derek. Quizá era el aburrimiento de los internos, modificando y refinando dispositivos que ya existen, lo que hacía a Stiles tan amargado hacia Der- hacia su trabajo.

Derek envió las asignaciones a I&D a través de Érica, y trato de no pensar todo el fin de semana sobre como Stiles reaccionaria ante el proyecto que escogió para él.

**

El siguiente martes, la teleconferencia de Derek con un cliente en Beijing lo retuvo en su oficina hasta las ocho. Mientras empezaba a apagar su computadora, su bandeja de entrada hizo ping con un nuevo mensaje.

**I.H. Prototipo No. 118695 de Stiles Stilinski, I &D.**

Derek casi bota el mouse de su escritorio en su prisa por hacer clic.

 ** _De:_** _Stiles Stilinski, I &D_  
**Hora** **:** _Martes, Septiembre 4 de 2012 8:07:24 PM_  
**_Para_ :** _Alan Deaton, I &D_  
**_CC_ :** _Derek Hale, VP_  
**_Asunto_ :** _I.H. Prototipo No. 118695_

_Dr. Deaton,_

_He adjuntado las especificaciones para el prototipo #118695, que se me asigno el pasado Viernes (Me disculpo si es un poco tarde). Por favor hágame saber si necesita algunos cambios antes de enviar el prototipo para su presentación. También le he enviado una copia al Señor Hale para mantenerlo informado de mi progreso._

_Saludos,_

_Stiles Stilinski  
Interno de Investigación  & Desarrollo._

Derek hizo clic en el archivo adjunto en la parte inferior del correo electrónico. Y vio como páginas de los borradores de Stiles aparecían en su pantalla. Todas se miraban impecables por lo que podía decir… pero eso era imposible. Presiono manualmente el botón de encendido de su ordenador (condenado apagado de seguridad) cogió su chaqueta y maletín y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Ese era un prototipo original que acababa de ser aprobado para el desarrollo. Lo que significaba que cualquier ingeniero decente podría haber pasado semanas o meses trabajando en las especificaciones, por no hablar de un _interno._

Quien termino en el lapso de tres días.

Esta vez el ascensor desacelero en el piso veintitrés, las puertas corredizas se abrieron para dar paso a un Stiles muy desaliñado, su sudadera manchada colgando sin gracia de su cuerpo y su pelo aplastado saliendo debajo de su beanie. Derek casi se ahoga a la vista, si no fuera por la forma en que los ojos con círculos negros de Stiles, repentinamente se iluminaron detrás de sus gafas.

—Derek!—

Todavía sorprendido por la apariencia de Stiles, Derek opto por mirarlo fijamente en respuesta.

—Hombre, ¿ _eres_ un regalo para estos ojos adoloridos? Y me refiero a realmente adoloridos. Estoy viendo a dos de ti ahora mismo, que no es una cosa mala después de todo.—

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Derek echo un brazo y arrastro a Stiles hacia adentro, estabilizándolo cuando era claro que el movimiento lo enviaría de cara al suelo.

—Oh, gracias, soy tan torpe— se rio Stiles, pero sonó más como un resoplido, —O por otra parte, puede ser que sea el total de: no-dormir-por-cuatro-dias-viviendo-con-Snickers-Red-Bull-y-palomitas. Esas son proteínas y vegetales, ¿verdad? Oye, ¿has oído que nos dieron ahora las Palomitas de Maíz en las máquinas expendedoras? Los dioses corporativos nos han sonreído. Hablando de eso, creo que Derek Hale quiere matarme.—

Derek miro boquiabierto a Stiles, pero los ojos del interno estaban entrecerrados y centrados en un punto en la pared.

—En serio, solo quería ir a casa este fin de semana y jugar WoW* y batallas místicas de criaturas y esa mierda, pero Derek Hale es un ogro gigante que quiere moler mis huesos para hacer su pan. Como, ¿porque iba a hacer eso? Porque me dio ese gigantesco proyecto, cuando todos los demás internos tienen el normal trabajo de modificar-refinar y espera que lo presente en la misma fecha límite.—

Derek sintió una sensación de atibismo mezclado con el horror al darse cuenta. Los internos normalmente completan su trabajo en cuestión de días, y a Stiles no se le había dicho cuando debía entregar la nueva asignación.

—Creo que quiere despedirme. Derek Hale quiere verme fallar así tendrá una razón para despedirme. ¡Pero no podrá! ¡Porque termine la maldita cosa! incluso lo puse en el correo que le envié a mi jefe así el podrá ver.—

Stiles levanto sus manos en una débil señal de victoria. —Así que toma _eso_ , Derek Hale.—

Derek quería golpearse a sí mismo. Esto era todo lo contrario a lo que quería, incluso oír a Stiles reconociendo el gesto de las palomitas, siendo completamente eclipsado de cómo tan _idiota_ se sentía Derek.

—En otras noticias,— continúo Stiles, interrumpiendo la corriente mental de auto-reproche de Derek. —O por lo menos, estoy bastante seguro de lo que realmente paso, a no ser que  me haya perdido de algo, pero Scott finalmente le pidió a Allison una cita y ella dijo que sí. Milagro de los milagros. De hecho, conseguir que Lydia reconozca mi existencia estaría incluida en esa categoría.  Pero si Scott tiene un chance con Allison, amada reina de Recursos Humanos, puede haber esperanza para mí todavía - si tan solo pudiera, no lo sé, conseguirle un perro faldero, o trenzar su cabello rubio rojizo con flores, o poner mi bata de laboratorio sobre un charco...—

Había algo mal con la ventilación del elevador. Algo en el aire que hacía a Derek, claramente sentirse más caluroso e irritable, le daban ganas de hacer tropezar a alguien en tacones altos, o meter la mano en alguien con el cabello perfectamente peinado y tirar. Qué demonios.

—...Pero no me veo como _tú_ , quiero decir, tienes que estar esquivando mujeres de izquierda a derecha, con esa simetría facial y esa varonil barba, y tus _ojos_ , amigo. ¿De qué color son? —

Derek observaba perplejo como Stiles se inclinaba en su espacio personal, ojos oro-marrones clavados en los suyos. Se sentía incluso más caluroso (pero repentinamente menos irritable) cuando la mirada de Stiles se deslizo por su rostro y se instaló en su boca, que... que colgaba abierta.

El elevador sonó, y Derek cerró la boca con un _chasquido_ audible.

Stiles le sonrió perezosamente por última vez, y se tambaleó hacia el vestíbulo. Derek involuntariamente extendió la mano para sostenerlo de nuevo, y vagamente consideró llamar a un taxi, pero Stiles simplemente le dio una palmada en el hombro y se tambaleó afuera hacia el aparca bicicletas.

Derek ni siquiera sabía que tenía un aparca bicicletas.

Vio como Stiles hizo varios intentos fallidos para desbloquear su bicicleta, pero una vez que estaba en ella era sorprendentemente elegante. Stiles zigzagueo a través de los autos aparcados, para finalmente desaparecer por la esquina de un edificio, Derek aparto la vista y llamo a su propio taxi para volver a casa.

***

El apartamento de Derek estaba oscuro y silencioso. Tiro sus llaves en el recipiente junto a la puerta e hizo una línea recta hacia el bar, se sirvió uno o dos dedos de whisky antes de sentarse en el sofá modular junto a la ventana, viendo como las lucecitas se arrastraban a lo largo de la parte baja del edificio.

Derek hizo girar el vaso en su mano. El líquido dorado le recordó a un determinado par de ojos, la manera en que parpadeaban cada vez que el cerebro del interno cambiaba de dirección... Derek frunció el ceño. Es por eso que Peter tenía razón - es por eso que nunca se debió haber... interesado en  un empleado, y ahora se estaba hundiendo en Stiles aún más profundo.

A pesar de que Stiles todavía pensaba que era Derek _Greenberg._

No importaba ahora – aun cuando Derek le diga la verdad, Stiles probablemente lo odiaría mas por engañarlo. Solo debe dejarlo en paz, y dejar que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran, con Stiles odiándolo desde la distancia, e inevitablemente dejando Industrias Hale por otro lugar como Corporación Hunter.

Derek frunció el ceño. El pensamiento de _eso_ era incluso peor que oír del enamoramiento de Stiles con la chica de I&D.

Derek aflojo su agarre sobre el vaso. Froto su cien y trato de relajarse en el sofá, pero los cojines eran demasiado duros, algún diseño sueco que alguien en alguna agencia, fue sobre pagado para ponerlo en su apartamento. Lejos de ser tan confortable como el sofá  de su familia mientras crecía, con manchas de chocolate con leche y cojines que Laura y el usaban para construir fortalezas cubiertas de mantas…

Derek saco su teléfono y presiono el uno de marcación rápida.

Pitido, pitido. — ¡Der-Der! —

Los labios de Derek se arquearon. Odiaba ese apodo desde niño, pero lo escuchaba raramente estos días.  Aun podía escuchar la voz de su madre susurrando; _ya, ya, Derek. Silencio,_ su hermana haciendo eco en el fondo, ¡ _Der-Der-Derek!_

—¿Cómo va la serie?—

—Oh, ya viene. Estoy cubierta de pintura mientras hablamos, hermanito. ¿Recibiste la invitación para la apertura de mí galería?—

—Reservé mi vuelo la semana pasada. —

Su hermana hizo un sonido de aprobación. — Entonces, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —

 _Hay un interno..._ —Peter me enviara a Beijing el próximo mes para reunirme con algunos clientes.—

—No, no. Peter haciéndote hacer su trabajo sucio no es nada nuevo, Derek, eso es todo lo que él hace.—

Derek suspiró. —Laura…—

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que, necesitas alejarte de Industrias Hale de vez en cuando, Derek. Salir y conocer gente, encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo...—

Derek se encogió. La última vez que Laura le sugirió encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo, ella le había enviado un par de cajas de suministros de pintura, se las arregló para mezclar un color marrón oscuro en vez de un azul cielo, y el resto de los suministros había ido directamente al centro comunitario.

—...Sabia que no era por mí, y eres todavía joven, Derek. Es solo que no quiero que termines como Peter,—  termino Laura en voz baja.

Peter vivía en la oficina. Cuando su tío no estaba en la oficina, vivía solo. Tenía demasiado dinero y no sabía qué hacer con él, así que no había otra cosa, que hacer más.

Peter no tiene a alguien que le diga cuándo es un desastre y necesita parar, alguien que se asegure que coma saludable, alguien que sea jodidamente inteligente, cuyos ojos gigantes se iluminen cada vez que lo vea.

—¿Qué pasa si ya lo tengo? ¿Y si la única persona que me ha hablado ya me odia?— murmuro Derek.

—¿Has intentado hablar con alguien y te han dicho que te odian?— Pregunto Laura con incredulidad.

—No, nunca… Yo soy el que… él no sabe quién soy.—

 _—Te Diré_. Nadie que sepa algo sobre ti podría odiarte, ¿me oyes? Si este... si este chico sabe cómo eres y aun así no le gustas. El no vale la pena.—

Derek tomó las últimas gotas de la copa. —Si—

La línea quedó en silencio por un momento. —Derek, él no es Kate. No tengas miedo de estar con alguien de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo? —

Derek asintió lentamente. —Sí. Si, está bien.—

**

Derek ya no le asignó a Stiles los proyectos originales. Dejo que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, intentando tratar a Stiles como cualquier otro de los internos, incluso si eso significaba a Stiles todavía maldiciéndolo desde el otro lado del edificio.

Al menos de esta manera, no podía empeorar las cosas.

No fue hasta que Érica abrió la puerta de su oficina un día, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Allison. —Lo siento por la interrupción, Señor Hale, pero Allison tiene algo importante que necesita hablar con usted. Fuera del registro.—

Derek levantó una ceja, antes de volverse hacia el hombre sentado frente a él. —Señor Boyd, si nos disculpa.—

—No hay problema, señor. Le informare sobre el presupuesto de las reparaciones vía e-mail,— dijo el jefe de mantenimiento, levantándose y saliendo en silencio.

Derek hizo un gesto hacia la silla ahora vacía, del otro lado de su escritorio y Allison tímidamente tomo asiento. —Señor Hale, Yo no... Yo no debería estar aquí, pero usted sabe quién es mi padre y lo que la Corporación Hunter hace,— comenzó con nerviosismo. —Trabajo para Industrias Hale porque no quiero formar parte de una empresa que produce armas.—

Derek asintió seriamente.

—Ellos no saben que los oí hablar, pero los ejecutivos de Hunter establecieron un plan de contratación lateral, para los internos de Industrias Hale antes de que sean oficialmente contratados aquí. —

Los ojos de Derek se ampliaron. —¿Argent está planeando la caza furtiva de nuestros internos para que trabajen para Hunter?—

—Fue idea de mi abuelo- discutieron ofrecerles mayores salarios iniciales y más flexibilidad,— dijo, sus ojos desviándose hacia el suelo. —Eso es todo lo que se.—

Derek golpeó su pluma sobre el escritorio. —Gracias por venir a mí, Allison. Discutiré esto con el resto de la junta.—

Allison miró hacia arriba. —Y tú nombre nunca será mencionado. Lo prometo.—

Una expresión de alivio pasó sobre su cara. —Gracias, señor Hale.—

Derek asintió mientras ella dio un paso hacia atrás, enviando un timbrazo a Erica para organizar una reunión con la junta.

**

Si Derek monto el ascensor de arriba a abajo por casi una hora esa noche, bueno, nadie necesita saberlo

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y finalmente Stiles estaba ahí de pie, sorbiendo ruidosamente a través de una pajita de plástico, Derek dejo escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo... y luego se tensó de inmediato.

No había planeado más allá que asegurarse que Stiles todavía trabajara allí.

—¡D-man! ¿Cómo te ha ido hermano?... Te ves un poco verde.—

Derek pudo haber desarrollado un poco de mareo durante la última media hora.

Stiles se metió en su espacio. —En serio, ¿Estas bien? Parece como que necesitas sentarte, o comer galletas saladas, ¿o yo tengo este granizado azul si eso ayuda?— Stiles sacudió el vaso hacia él, y la repentina ola de nauseas debió de reflejarse en el rostro de Derek. —Está bien, jarabe con colores artificiales posiblemente no sea una buena idea ahora mismo, pero realmente deberías ponerte en cuclillas, venga.— Stiles agarro el codo de Derek y lo llevo hasta el suelo, antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, junto a él.

—¿Mejor?— Pregunto Stiles. Derek respiro hondo y asintió. Las ansias de perder su almuerzo estaban empezando a disminuir.

—Entonces, ¿qué es - ensalada de papas de la semana pasada? ¿Trimestre fiscal malo? ¿Olvidaste incluir los informes en tus SPT*?—

Derek se voltio y miro a Stiles. El interno se veía mejor desde que lo había visto, no hay círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y su habitual tic. Derek jadeo por los labios de Stiles, pintados de azul por tomar su bebida.

—No puedes dejar que te afecte,— Dijo Stiles. —Incluso si tu jefe te arranca la cabeza por meter la pata, ya sabes. _Eso también pasara_ y todo. Quiero decir, mírame, ¡sobreviví a la Gran Tormenta Hale de 2012 y mantuve mi trabajo!  Cualquier cosa que ese tipo te esté tirando no hay nada que no puedas manejar.—

 _Ja, pues, la existencia de Derek Hale es sin duda mi mayor obstáculo en este momento_. Pero lo que Stiles pensaba sobre el ya no importaba. Todo lo que Derek quería era saber si Stiles estaba feliz con su trabajo.

—¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?— Pregunto Derek con cansancio.

Stiles se detuvo, sus ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa, mirando hacia la boca de Derek. Su mirada se detuvo ahí, hasta que negó ligeramente y se encontró con los ojos de Derek con una mirada sincera.

—Sí. Sí. Quiero decir, tengo la oportunidad de jugar con robots y maquinas todo el día. ¿Cuán genial es eso? ¿Y ese proyecto del infierno que te hable? Aparte de la fecha límite, ese proyecto fue _impresionante_. Tuve que diseñar una bombilla que recicla su propia _energía térmica_. ¿El mejor trabajo que podrías pedir? Además, no encontrarías mejores beneficios en cualquier otro lugar de la costa este, y las fiestas son las mejores. Consejo: Si puedes colarte en la fiesta de Marketing, su ponche de huevo es más licor que... ponche. —

Como Stiles expuso la mayoría de ventajas de Industrias Hale, se sentía más como si _Stiles_ estuviera tratando de convencerlo de quedarse en I.H. Viendo a Stiles gesticulando con entusiasmo sobre todo, desde las máquinas de prototipo hasta las máquinas expendedoras, su sonrisa amplia y desbordante, hizo que algo se apretara en el pecho de Derek.

El ascensor sonó en la planta baja, y Stiles se detuvo de repente, para inspeccionarlo con una mirada indescifrable.

Derek desvió la mirada, balanceándose hacia adelante sobre sus manos y rodillas para alcanzar su maleta, cuando un ahogado sonido vino de atrás. Cuando vio por encima de su hombro, Stiles lo estaba viendo con la cara roja, antes de trepar sobre sus pies y escabullirse fuera del ascensor, su bolsa agarrada fuertemente frente a él.

Derek se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones. En el momento en que salió a la calle, Stiles y su bicicleta ya se habían ido.

**

Empezó a frecuentar a Stiles más a menudo. Siempre en el ascensor y no todos los días, pero Derek comenzó a acostumbrarse a las sudaderas con capucha y pantalones cortos que parecían formar parte del armario de Stiles, camisetas graficas con superhéroes y chistes de física estampado con letras grandes en ellas.

Se dio cuenta que Stiles le miraba de arriba hacia abajo con la frecuencia que Derek lo hacía para él, e hizo un esfuerzo para estar más alto y más recto, los paneles de su traje estirados apretados sobre su pecho. Hizo sentir a Derek extrañamente petulante cuando los ojos de Stiles se desviaron hacia abajo, su rápido discurso por un momento se frenó antes de volver a la normalidad.

—...Y no le digas a nadie, pero acabo de robar todos los clips azules porque son de la única clase que Matt usa. Bicho raro. ¡ _Nadie_ trata descaradamente a la chica de mi mejor amigo y se sale con la suya! En serio, todo mundo sabe que Allison y Scott acaban de empezar una relación estable, solo lo hace por ser un idiota, ¿y ofreciéndole hacer una _sesión de fotos_ de ella? Eso es espeluznante, amigo. Quiero decir, entiendo la desesperación, pero estamos en el trabajo, ¿Me equivoco?—

Derek frunció el ceño ante la idea de ese tipo “Matt” acosando a Allison, pero se limitó a gruñir en respuesta. Era algo de lo que Laura siempre se había burlado - _Usa tus palabras Der-Der. Mama no te educo para que fueras un hombre de las cavernas, no importa cuánto te parezcas a uno._

Stiles le hablo de todo. Derek ahora se sentía como si supiera todo, desde el antiguo enamoramiento de Scott con su maestra de primer grado hasta la farmacología del _veneno de ornitorrinco_. Y Stiles parecía más feliz, se quejó de la carga de trabajo con menos frecuencia y casi nunca mencionó su profundo e interminable odio por "Derek hale, vice-presidente”. Por primera vez, Derek se sintió con esperanzas, como si Stiles no se iría y Derek podría mantenerlo, y tal vez, tal vez Stiles...

 _Tal vez Stiles_ nada. Stiles no sabía nada sobre el Derek real, porque no le había contado nada. Nunca se le había ocurrido antes - al principio, Derek había estado atemorizado de que alguien se sintiera lo suficientemente a gusto con él para hablar libremente, y sin percatarse llego a maravillarse en la comodidad de la presencia de Stiles. Pero Stiles no podía sentir nada por Derek si todavía no sabía nada de él.

—Tierra a Cara-gruñón,— dijo Stiles, agitando una mano en frente de la cara de Derek.  —Estoy tratando de describirte la genialidad de mi nueva silla ergonómica. Es como estar en una nube, una esponjosa cumulonimbos*, te juro que podía escuchar a mis vértebras lumbares cantando el himno Aleluya…—

—Mi color favorito es el negro,—  soltó Derek, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

La expresión de Stiles parpadeo entre la confusión, sorpresa y diversión, antes de poner la misma mirada afectuosa que tenía, la última vez que Derek hablo por casualidad.

—Sabes, el negro en realidad es la ausencia de color... ¡pero respeto eso!—  añadió, mientras Derek se volteaba. —De todos modos, siempre te ves bien en él,— murmuro.

Derek vio rosadas las puntas de los oídos de Stiles. —...No me gusta usar estos trajes. Si pudiera traería mi chaqueta de cuero para trabajar todos los días.—

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron. —Bueno, _esa_ es una imagen mental.—

Derek sintió ruborizarse ante eso, pero cuando Stiles opto por el silencio y en su lugar le dirigió una expectante y, se atreve a decir _afectuosa_ mirada, sintió una oleada de confianza.

—Tengo que tener todos estos trajes hechos a la medida, y las pruebas toman mucho tiempo y es todavía más difícil moverse en ellos después. Preferiría simplemente llegar a la oficina en una camisa y jeans.—

Stiles lo miro boquiabierto. — ¿Tienes un _sastre_? Vaya, ¿Cuánto les están pagando a los internos financieros?—

Derek se sintió sacudido por una repentina punzada de culpabilidad.

Pero como siempre, Stiles se apresuró a continuar. —Bueno, espero que te paguen lo suficientemente bien, si ellos suponen que todos tengan los suficientes trajes para cada día de la semana. Esas cosas son _caras_.  Me gaste la paga de una semana y media en el saco de papas que use para la tercera boda de mi tía Muriel, y realmente, no debería quejarme nunca más sobre cuanto gano en I &D mientras no les importe si llego usando chancletas.—

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el primer piso y Derek se encogió ante el _flap-flap_ de los tenis de Stiles mientras salía. Sabía que Industrias Hale tiene un código de vestimenta para toda la empresa. Derek realmente necesita hablar con Deaton acerca de apegarse a él.

**

Stiles aún se quedaba trabajando en sus proyectos más tarde que el resto de la compañía  (y Lydia también, se enteró infelizmente), De tal manera que Derek casi siempre lo atrapaba abordando el ascensor cerca de las siete.

Su conversación gradualmente se convirtió en una _conversación_ , una cosa de dos-lados que hizo sentir a Derek entre vulnerable y valioso al mismo tiempo. Stiles lo dejó hablar más a menudo, incluso dejando el silencio asentarse entre ellos mientras Derek reunía sus pensamientos.

—Me gusta la naturaleza. Quería estudiar ecología en la universidad, pero mi familia me hizo elegir los negocios... No he visto un bosque desde que me mude a la ciudad.—

—Mi papa es el sheriff de dónde vengo, y cuando era un niño pensaba que él era Batman, y yo quería crecer para traer justicia al mundo. Con una J-mayúscula.—

—Mi hermana me llama Der-Der desde que tenía dos años.—

—Mi mama fue la primera en empezar a llamarme Stiles.—

—...Mi papá me dio su viejo Camaro para mi cumpleaños dieciséis, justo antes de que él y mamá murieran. Todavía está aparcado en el garaje. —

—Hasta que mi mama falleció, ella me compro los kits modelo de todo - trenes, aviones, dinosaurios, lo que sea. Quería ser un ingeniero por ella.—

**

Derek estuvo atrapado en la oficina hasta las ocho y media una noche, respondiendo  los mensajes de su cliente en Beijing.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el vigésimo tercer piso, Stiles estaba sentado en frente en una silla con ruedas, su cabeza se lanzó desde el libro apoyado sobre su regazo.

—¡Casi pensé que ya te habías ido!— chillo Stiles, agarrando su bolsa y dando una patada a ciegas a la silla hacia el pasillo. Golpeo la pared y se volcó.

 Stiles se encogió. —Voy a conseguirlo mañana.—

Mientras Stiles abordaba, colocando una notita adherible en el libro para no perderse – _Guía del viajero intergaláctico,_ miro - Derek trato de no asumir que Stiles había esperado una hora y media por cinco minutos en un viaje de ascensor con el… aunque confeso que lo hizo por eso. Hizo que algo en el pecho de Derek se apretara ferozmente, repentinamente no quería nada más que acercarse y jalar a Stiles hacia él.

Stiles era ajeno al sentimiento. —...Tengo mi evaluación de desempeño mañana y estoy de cierta manera volviéndome loco - quiero decir, me apresure con la bombilla de reciclaje térmico, ¿pero creo que salió bien no? No estoy seguro, pero ellos reprendieron a Danny y él es uno de los mejores pasantes. Bueno, él fue a MIT* y US News y World Report* dice que son mejores que Berkeley, donde estudie _penes_ y oh Dios, ¿Que si Derek Hale está ahí?.—

Él no iba a estar ahí. Aunque Deaton había solicitado su presencia, sabía que no podía ir. —Stiles,— ordeno, mirando fijamente al frenético interno. —No entres en pánico.—

Stiles le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos abiertos. —¿Qué? —

—Dije, No entres en pánico.— Derek miro el libro en la mano de Stiles.

—Acabas- ¿acabas de hacer una referencia a la Guía? ¿Acabas de _hacer una_ _broma_? — balbuceo Stiles. —Oh mi dios, ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Tú, nerd en secreto! ¡Apuesto que tienes una toalla metida en ese maletín.—

Derek sonrió y guardo silencio. Si se miró engreído, fue solo porque Stiles no era presa del pánico más.

**

La calma no duro mucho.

El último viernes de octubre, dos meses después de que la frenética presencia de Stiles, entrara  por primera vez en la monótona vida de Derek, el interno estallo en el ascensor en una ráfaga de extremidades y palabrotas.

—Ella se muda con Jackson. Jackson, de todas las personas, señor de los imbéciles, con su estúpida, encantadora cara-de-serpiente y su lujoso título de abogado de Harvard. Apuesto que solo lo consiguió porque sus padres compraron un maldito edificio y lo nombraron _Admitan A Nuestro Hijo O Vamos a Arruinarlos_. ¿Sabías que le hizo a Scott una llave de cabeza una vez, por preguntar si el despacho legal lo contrato por su "Inclinar y Posar"*? Estábamos terminando de chocar los puños cuando Jackson me persiguió por el pasillo - pero en serio, ¿Lydia eligió _eso_? Yo soy el que ha estado suspirando por ella durante cinco años, la seguí hasta aquí desde Berkeley, me que quedado incontables noches trabajando en sus proyectos mientras ella aparentemente se encontraba con Jackson puto Whittemore.—

Cinco años. Derek no sabía que su enamoramiento por la pequeña ingeniera pelirroja fuera tan viejo. Y no solo lo había ignorado y amarrado durante tanto tiempo, ¿sino, lo _uso_ también?

—¡Me doy por vencido! Voy a- ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?— se quejó Stiles, sacando su iPhone.  —Siri, ¿dónde está el refugio de animales más cercano? Necesito adoptar algunos gatos. Un montón de gatos. También podría aceptar mi destino ahora y continuar con la reclusión y morir solo, ya que el único afecto que conseguiré será la persuasión felina, y también tendré que contratar a alguien que entregue comida en mi casa, Siri, ¿Por qué, a quien engaño? lindas chicas cerebritos nunca se fijarían en alguien como _yo_ —

Algo se encendió en la mente de Derek, furioso y posesivo, Stiles _no_ tenía ni idea. Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba haciendo, Derek había lanzado una mano hacia el panel de botones en la pared, presionando su pulgar en la parada de emergencia.

Stiles grito cuando todo el ascensor se sacudió al detenerse, el fuerte zumbido de la alarma abrumo la habitación.

Derek regreso la mirada hacia la boca abierta de Stiles. Entro en pánico por una fracción de segundo – _por qué diablos había hecho eso_ \- antes de decidir _a la mierda_ dar un paso adelante para presionar sus labios contra los de Stiles.

Los labios de Stiles eran más suaves de lo que esperaba... pero sus labios se congelaron contra los de Derek, sin respuesta y con la boca abierta, y la mente de Derek paso de _oh mierda_ a _me va a demandar_ a _Industrias Hale va a estrellarse y arder porque no tengo auto-control_ y _debería retroceder ahora._ Antes de que Stiles hiciera un ruido desesperado y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de Derek.

Así que se aferró a su espalda, sus manos en puño en esa estúpida capucha roja, y Stiles lo llevo hacia adelante hasta que golpearon la pared. Derek gimió ante la sorprendente demostración de fuerza, un retumbo profundo en su pecho, lamiendo con cautela a través del arco de su labio superior hasta que Stiles se estremeció contra él.

...Esa sensación era algo que Derek quería grabarla en su memoria para siempre.

Derek rompió el beso y bajo su cabeza hacia la garganta de Stiles, besando su rápido pulso y acariciando con la nariz las vibraciones de los gemidos de Stiles, deleitándose con la sensación de los dedos de Stiles jugando sobre la nuca de su cuello.

El alto gemido de —¡ _Derek_!— cuando deslizo una pierna entre las de Stiles, abriéndolas, con las caderas hacia adelante, y las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mucho más intensas en el ascensor, cuando la alarma estruendosa repentinamente se cortó.

— _Señor Hale_ ,—  la metálica voz se filtró a través del panel de control. — _Es Boyd. Veo que ha presionado la parada de emergencia. ¿Está todo bien_? —

...La voz sonaba ligeramente divertida. Derek se dio la vuelta, al ver la pequeña media-esfera de la cámara en la esquina por primera vez. _Mierda._

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Stiles estaba inmóvil en sus brazos, viéndolo con una mirada de absoluto horror. _Mierda Mierda Mierda._

Derek cerró los ojos y trató de respirar. —Sí Boyd, todo está bien.—

_—Está bien, entonces, Señor Hale. Estamos trabajando en mover el ascensor de nuevo, pero será en unos minutos.—_

—Gracias, Boyd,— se forzó a decir Derek.

El intercomunicador se cerró con un clic, y Stiles continúo mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos llenos de incredulidad, o terror, o _traición_ , y silencioso como Derek nunca antes lo había visto.

Estaba a punto de rogarle que hablara, cuando Stiles partió su mandíbula cerrada y susurro, —Solo para que quede claro, ¿ _Eres_ Derek Hale?—

Derek frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cuidadosamente.

Stiles hizo un sonido ahogado. — _¡Pero tu apellido es Greenberg!—_

—Nunca dije que era mi placa,— suspiro Derek. No podía mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

Finalmente levanto la vista hacia el creciente sonido de jadeos.  Stiles estaba blanco como una hoja, ojos entran y salen de foco. Derek extendió la mano para agarrar a Stiles cuando empezó a balancearse. —¡Stiles! Qué diablos - ¡cálmate!,— preocupado, sacudiéndolo bruscamente una vez.

—¡Estoy despedido! ¡Estoy tan despedido!— Chilló Stiles.

Derek hizo una mueca. —De qué estás hablando.—

—¡Te he llamado un esclavista!— Grito Stiles histéricamente. —¡Te he dicho _un ogro_! ¡ _Robe todos los clips azules_! —

Derek levanto una ceja hacia él.

—¡ _Eso es propiedad de la compañía_!— Grito, agitando sus brazos locamente angustiado.

Derek se pasó una mano por la cara. —No es robo si el vice-presidente de la compañía te da permiso.—

De algún modo eso envió a Stiles en una nueva serie de ataques de histeria. —Ohmidios me bese con el vice-presidente de la compañía, _Oh mi dios_. —

Derek sintió su corazón encogerse. Una cosa era esperar que Stiles estuviera dispuesto a una relación de oficina entre departamentos... y otra cosa a _mentirle_ y luego tratar de involucrarlo en algo con repercusiones legales extremas. No podía hacerle eso a Stiles.

Así que era eso. Cualquier fantasía esperanzadora que Derek hubiese tenido por las últimas semanas había llegado a su fin. Solo espera que Stiles pudiese recuperarse del trauma que Derek claramente había infringido en él, tal vez incluso lo perdone algún día, si alguna vez se vieran de nuevo.

Derek dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tan lejos como pudo en el espacio reducido. —Stiles,— comenzó, inhalando profundamente. —Tome... Tome ventaja de ti y básicamente te mentí, y fue todo, uh, fue todo imperdonable... Así que me mantendré alejado de ti desde ahora.—

No esperaba esa mirada de dolor extenderse en el rostro de Stiles.

—¿No quieres verme nunca más?— Susurró Stiles.

—No, no es eso-—  Maldita sea, ¿Cómo podría verse Stiles aún _más_ traicionado? —Sobrepase mis limites, deje que mis sentimientos nublaran mi juicio y debí haber cuidado tus intereses—

—Pero ya elegí la combinación de colores para nuestra boda,— soltó abruptamente Stiles.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?—

La cara de Stiles se sonrojo. — _Son  nuestros colores favoritos rojo y negro_ ,— chillo, lanzando sus manos sobre su boca.

Derek... Derek trato de analizar lo que Stiles estaba realmente diciendo.

Y entonces tuvo que verificar dos veces, porque no tenía sentido - a Stiles le gustan chicas, pequeñas, pelirrojas ingenieras, no ejecutivos, con el ceño fruncido, taciturnos, y oh, Stiles se estaba asfixiando a sí mismo detrás de sus manos.

—¿Te gustan los sándwich de albóndiga?—

Stiles dejó salir una larga exhalación ahogada mientras bajaba sus manos, el morado desapareciendo lentamente de su rostro. —¿Qué?—

—¿Te gustan. Los sándwich de albóndiga?—

Arrugo su rostro.  —Si, supongo, como es que—

—Me dirijo a Angelo’s en este momento para conseguir uno, si deseas puedes unirte a mí.—

La comprensión callo sobre él, los labios de Stiles se curvearon hacia arriba, hasta que su sonrisa parecía dividirle la cara en medio.

Fue la cosa más brillante que Derek hubiera visto nunca.

—Si, está bien,— respondió Stiles, asintiendo vigorosamente. —Me gustaría eso - Me gustaría mucho.—

Siguió sonriendo, incluso cuando el ascensor bruscamente reanudó su descenso, y Derek estaba casi tentado de dar un paso hacia adelante y darle un beso sin aliento de nuevo. Casi.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja, y por primera vez, Stiles no corrió por delante de él, en su lugar extendió una tentativa mano hacia Derek.

Derek la tomo con un ajustado apretón. Stiles sonrió con timidez, y se condujeron afuera en el vestíbulo.

El teléfono de Stiles sonó, y lo saco con la mano libre para mirarlo. —Nada de gatos, Siri,— murmuro a su teléfono, y lo metió en el bolsillo.

Derek sonrió.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WoW: World of Warcraft es un videojuego de rol multijugador en línea.
> 
> SPT: Sistema de procesamiento de transacciones
> 
> cumulonimbos: son nubes de gran desarrollo vertical, internamente formadas por una columna de aire cálido y  
> húmedo que se eleva en forma de espiral rotatorio.
> 
> MIT: Massachusetts Institute of Technology (Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts)
> 
> US News and World Report: Es una revista o pagina web donde ponen los mejores ranking de Estados unidos como  
> las mejores universidades, hospitales etc
> 
> Bend and Snap - Inclinar y Posar: Hacer referencia a la película de Legalmente rubia (jaja, me imagino  
> a Jackson haciendo eso)
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Cualquier error háganlo saber y espero que les halla gustado ya que amo mucho este fic  
> Agradecer a mi beta JS, que es de gran ayuda, con su apoyo y correcciones.  
> Ya saben dejen sus mensajes acá o en el original.  
> Y pues depende y pueda que siga haciendo mas, también depende mucho del permiso de los autores (todo legal ahre), tal vez y me anime a hacer un Long Fic.  
> El tumblr de la autora: hologramophone.tumblr  
> y el mio: ha-zaa.tumblr


End file.
